Pilot (The Katie Sandow's Adventures Show)
Pilot is the very first episode of the new series The Katie Sandow's Adventures Show, the sequel of Katie Sandow's Adventures: The New Class. Plot On her lunch break, Katie Sandow encounters Adagio Dazzle with a group of her fans. Adagio asks Katie what she has "accomplished" since high school, Katie, panicking, tells her that he owns a five-star restaurant. Adagio tells Katie that she and her friends will come to his restaurant that night with Adagio's new boyfriend, and Katie is very shocked. She (pretended) begs GLaDOS to let her have control of the Aperture Science Labs for the day, and when she explains that Adagio's coming, GLaDOS accepts because she knows that Adagio is the perfect victim (though this is only faintly implied). Katie attempts to train her employees to turn the Aperture Science into a fancy restaurant, including Austin Ryan, who thought that he was joining the corps and is given the job of collecting the hats. Emily & Gromit, who doesn't yet know how a waiter workers, is the waiter, and GLaDOS & Wallace, who says they once served on the S.S. Gourmet, is the chef. However, things do not go well; Austin Ryan is beating up the hat rack because it was presume to knock Austin back or won't "give" him its hat, GLaDOS makes terrible food and says that Wallace reveals GLaDOS worked as a janitor on the Gourmet and was the head chef on the S.S. Diarrhoea (GLaDOS says one-time), and causing Emily can't handle the copy of How To Become A Fancy Waiter in Less Than 20 Minutes that Katie gave her. Katie tells Emily to clear her mind of "everything that doesn't have to do with fine dining and breathing". Emily's mind, which is metaphorically portrayed as an office, is operated by Sadness, Fear, Joy, Disgust & Anger. Their boss's (Joy or Anger) assistant tells them that she's just got an order: Dump everything that isn't about fine dining. They begin to get rid of (most of) all documents, which represent Emily's knowledge, until Emily just stares into empty space and doesn't respond to anything. Katie runs outside and bumps into Adagio and Squilliam Fancyson, who is just about to enter. They both go inside, and see that the Aperture Science has been transformed into a very fancy five-star restaurant. After sending all the customers to their tables, Emily tells Katie that she did all of this, and that he has tied up GLaDOS, Wallace & Gromit (except Austin) in the kitchen. After his meal, Squilliam admits that he is impressed and asks Emily what his name is. However, Emily cannot remember his name, having discarded it along with everything else, and inside her mind, all of the the Inside Out characters are trying to find his name, which ultimately results in his brain snapping in half. Emily goes insane, destroying the fancy restaurant environment and revealing the Aperture Science for what it really is. Adagio and Squilliam finds out that Katie actually is a cashier and just a regular girl, humiliating her. However, Adagio then "admits" that she's also a cashier too before revealing that she was just kidding and that he is "filthy stinkin' rich!" He, she and his crowd leave the restaurant to ride in her "balloon/casino," leaving Katie dejected and defeated once again, but not before GLaDOS plays her a sad song in the World's Smallest Violin, which annoys her. Characters * Katie Sandow * Adagio Dazzle * GLaDOS * Emily * Austin Ryan * Squilliam Fancyson * Wallace * Gromit Quotes Katie confronts Adagio Dazzle Katie = Adagio Dazzle? Hmpf! what are you doing here trying to take over the whole school once again?! Pathatic! Adagio = Ohh ain't that sweet you really remember my name. but no i didn't come here to take over your little school. i'm just here to observe it'd be a real shame if it were to fall yet again into the wrong hands right, Kitty? Katie = *thought herself* hmpf! don't be intemidated Katie , Try to imagine her in her underwear. *looked shocked* OH NO SHE'S HOOOT! *to Adagio* i'm uhh in food service. Ending before credits Emily = by with a bag of ice on her head Ugh, I got such a headache. What's going on with you? Katie = Oh, the misery fails today.. slides over and plays the violin Would you get out of here!? to black, ending the episode Category:Katie's Appearance Category:The Dazzlings' Appearance Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 (The Katie Sandow's Adventures Show) Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:GLaDOS' appearance